


1.5. Museum

by Aliceyun1002



Series: That timeline which Peter Parker has a twin sister [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ben Parker Dies, Character Death, Field Trip, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceyun1002/pseuds/Aliceyun1002
Summary: The field trip, the museum, two bites, Uncle Ben, spiderman and spiderwoman.It's simple! Peter and Penny will go on a field trip with their class (including Ned) to a museum.I mean,what could possibly happen in an museum?
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s)
Series: That timeline which Peter Parker has a twin sister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762291
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel? Maybe a prologue. The setting is before ant-man, October. I will mostly spend time on organizing little details and settings that could affect the story later on. It's okay if you skip this work. It's a prologue anyway.  
> If not, enjoy.

The class went crazy when the teacher announced that we were going to the museum for field trip.  
They weren't crazy for a good reason.

Who the hell would want to go to a field trip to a museum when there's the frickin Avengers tower near their town?

Penny was disappointed as well. So was Peter and Ned. Everyone thought they were going to the Avengers tower since everyone voted for it. 

"Hey, hey!" Mrs Lorraine pounded the teacher's desk. 

"I know that everyone is disappointed okay? We don't have a choice! I know that you all wanted to go to the Avengers tower but there already are too many schools signed up for it."

The students groaned. They didn't have a choice.

"Homework is until monday. Okay? Class dismissed."

Ned walked with Peter and Penny on the way home. 

"Dude we were so close.." Ned groaned.

Penny tried to cheer up the mood.  
"Hey at least it got passed. Remember last year? It didn't even get passed." 

Peter laughed. "Yeah it did."  
It almost got passed, but some families complained about how the Avengers could hurt their children by 'accident',  
and about how there could be an attack to the tower by some villains. Which were a fair point in their view.  
So it was canceled.

Penny shrugged."Perhaps we'll be able to go next year."

Ned sighed. "Dude, we're highschoolers next year."

They soon approached the crossway.  
"I'll go home from here." Ned waved his hand. His home was on the other side of the crossway.  
"I'll text you about the Halloween costume!"

"Bye!"

Halloween was 3 weeks away. God, time flied. 

They soon arrived at the apartment. As Peter unlocked the door, Penny ran in first.

"May?" Penny checked for aunt May. She was working today. So was uncle Ben. 

Peter shrugged and headed to their room. Penny tailed along. 

It would've been weird normally if two siblings used the same room. Since privacy is important.

But in their case, they used a double story bed since when they were young. And they just couldn't bear to ask for a new bed to May and Ben, so they just dealt with it. Beds were too expensive. Plus, the double story bed is still alive and well.

Penny climbed up the ladder and flopped into the bed. Ned has sent a message to the group chat.

Peter stopped unpacking the bag and looked at his phone.

Nedth star : hey

Peeta : why

Nedth star : rmbr that costume? 

Lenny : yea

Nedth star : ok how bout I dress as darth vader

Peeta : plus we dress as luke n leia?

Nedth star : mhm

Lenny : cool sure bt whr do we get the costume?

Nedth star : handmade..?

Peeta : ok

Lenny : how the fk do we make a handmade darth vader mask

Nedth star : its not imposibl

Peeta : yea we coud smhw make luke n leia costume frm the closet stuf so we just hav to make darth vader n light sabrs

Lenny : ok gr8

Lenny : whn was the field trp? 

Nedth star : next mon

Lenny : wot today is fri

Peeta : so? 

Lenny : thats fast

Nedth star : yea it is

Penny flipped the phone down. Something was not right.

"Hey peter" she called. What did we forget?

"What?"

"Didn't we have Spanish homework today?"

"Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...I hope I didn't screw up in the first chapter. 
> 
> Edit : Ned's name is Nedth star now lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing homework, watching netflix, planing Star wars costumes for Halloween. It's just a normal weekend. It will always be, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more like a semi prologue. I really want to write longer and more organized chapters, I'll at least try. Feed backs and critics about my writing are always welcome :)

Peter woke up at 6 in the morning. Penny was still fast asleep, laying her face on the desk. They spent the whole night covering up 2 weeks amount of Spanish homework they forgot. Peter gently closed the door behind him and crept towards the kitchen. May and Ben seemed to be asleep as well. He heard faint snoring from their room, definitely Ben's. Welp, It's Saturday anyway.

He rampaged through the cupboards hoping to find some food. Luckily, there were a box of cornflakes they haven't ate in ages. He had cornflakes, a bottle of coke, and his laptop, so now he just needed some place to watch Netflix. Just as he packed to head to the roof, Penny woke. 

"Peter what the hell?" She whispered. 

"Shh! Be quiet! May and Ben are still sleeping."

"You know that you're louder than me right?" She reached for the glass. 

Peter snorted. Yeah sure. "Shut up. Are you gonna watch Netflix or not?" 

She stopped drinking. Then she grinned. You should've said that earlier."Which show?" 

"I don't know. Stranger Things or La Casa de Papel I guess." He shrugged.

"Stranger things today. Let's go." Penny grabbed a packet of strawberry oreos from the top of the fridge.  
"We have some milk?"

"Wait...you were hiding all the oreos?" That was where all the oreos were going?

"Took you long enough." She smirked. "I thought you already knew."

Peter frowned. What the fuck. 

"Lets go." Penny took a small bottle of milk.

They stepped out and gently closed the front door hoping May and Ben won't wake up. Then they took the stairs around the corner and headed to the roof.  
After a few levels of stairs, the roof door was there. Penny tossed the milk and oreos to Peter and pushed it. It opened after a few seconds of pushing, as usual.  
6 am, the sun was rising, and the city was so quiet. It didn't mean that it didn't have those honk sounds and loud conversations, but it was calmer. As the usual morning in queens. 

Peter laid down the laptop. Then he reduced the volume to 18. Penny set the snacks. It was Netflix time.

Snacks flew as they watched. Penny almost screamed at the elevator jump scare. Why did I choose Stranger things again?  
Peter had a few flinch but he wasn't as scared as her. When they finished watching, there were oreo crumbs, spilled drops of coke and milk everywhere.  
There wasn't a broom nearby, so Penny just stepped on them and smeared them across the roof floor. Everyone came here and trashed burnt cigarettes and stuff anyway. 

They sneaked back into their room. May and Ben were still asleep. God they must've had a tiring day last night. Peter thought.  
Penny placed the survived oreo packs on the fridge and Peter tidied the other stuff. Then they both fell into bed, again.

Peter and Penny both woke at 10 : 30. May was calling for breakfast. 

"Hey! are you two having waffles or not?" She shouted.

"W, we're coming May!" Penny jumped down her bed. Oh shit. she realized. I'm the top bunk.

She fell with a thud. Peter opened his eyes and stared at her. What the fuck is wrong with her?

"Oh lord, are you okay Penny?" Uncle Ben asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine!" 

Peter stared at her again.

"Are you high?" He asked.

"Shut up."

Uncle Ben was watching news on TV. May were cooking waffles. Peter and Penny's phone rang as they sat on the table.

Nedth star : heyy can u guys come over today? I got sm stuff for the costume.

Lenny : sure when

Nedth star : idk 1pm? 

Peeta : ok 

Nedth star : oh and bring the light saber LED we made last yr.

Nedth star : we ll make 1 more of it

Lenny : ok

Peeta : see u at 1

Nedth star : bye

Penny turned off her phone. So did Peter as May laid out the waffles.

"Penny are you sure you're okay? That was quite a big thud." May asked in a worried tone. 

"May I'm fine!" She exclaimed. 

"Alrighty then."

Peter sprinkled some chocolate chips on his waffle. Penny poured spoonfuls of nutella on it. Ben covered it with whipped cream, and May just ate it plain. 

"Uncle Ben?" Peter asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"Um....can we hang out at Ned's house at 1? We're making Halloween costume with him."

"Really? Halloween is 3 weeks away!" Ben chuckled. "What are you three gonna make?"

Penny zipped in. "Ned is gonna dress as Darth Vader, and we're gonna be dressing as Luke and Leia!"

"Cool, have fun" He ruffled their hair. May was just grinning.

###### 

At 1:10, Peter and Penny arrived at Ned's home. 

"Hey man!" Ned greeted them. Penny waved back. 

"Hey! Are your parents home?" Peter asked. The house was awkwardly quiet.

"Oh no, they went to Costco." 

"Awesome."

They started working on the Darth Vader mask first. Penny drew pamphlets for it on the cardboard using a compass and ruler. 

"Hey how many inches for the eye again?" She asked.

"Um...I don't know, about the size of your fist?" Peter replied. He was working with making one more light saber with Ned. After an hour, Penny just finished covering it with black paint as Peter and Ned connected the light part to the metal part. 

"DONE!!!" She shouted. Peter scurried over. It actually looked quite good. Maybe he gave the wrong advice about the size of the eye, but otherwise, it looked quite awesome. Luke's light saber was quite good as well.  
"Dude, we did an quite awesome job!" Ned smiled proudly. Now all they needed to do were the robes. 

As they headed to the closet, Ned asked nervously."Peter, Penny can any of you just bring some stuff we can use from your home that you don't use?"  
"I don't think my mom will be happy if we use all her stuff."

"Sure?" Penny pointed towards the crossway. "I'll just head back and bring some while you two make the Darth Vader costume."

"Okay. We'll make it hours before you come back." Peter sneered jokingly. 

"Oh are you sure?" Penny raised her one eyebrow up.

"Of course, you're slower than that snail slithering in the tree" Ned teamed up with Peter.

"Seriously? YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER." Penny mimicked Anakin's voice. 

Ned laughed hilariously while Peter just gave a smirk. 

"Just go already."

"Okay! okay." 

And Penny set off. 

"Okay man where do we start?" Ned asked. 

"That calculator looking thing on his chest." Peter replied as he searched for buttons.

"Neat."

They were just attaching the cape as Penny knocked on the door. She unpacked burdens of unused and old white clothes as she entered. 

"Damn, how did you find all that?" Ned was amused. 

"Nothing. I just asked uncle Ben for useless white clothes and he pulled out a frikin box of it."

"Yep, it's the useless box." Peter replied.

They started with Luke's costume first. 

"Okay, now cut that shirt's arms" 

"This is gonna be harsh." Peter sighed. 

A few hours later, they all completed their costume. Leia's were pretty much the easiest since she didn't need a light saber. The sun have already set. 

"That was fun." Ned stretched as he tidied up the cut remenents of the clothes.

"Yeah... it sure was." Peter replied as he cleaned all the gadgets left over.

"I can't feel my hands." Penny groaned as she cleaned all the left over paint. It was pure luck that Ned's parents didn't arrive yet. If they saw all this mess, they would've freaked out. After all the cleaning, they both grabbed their costume each, packed them in the paper bag and headed to the door. 

"Welp, bye then see you on Monday." Penny held out her hand, then the three did their cool gesture they made up. It was kinda cringe but who cares?

"Bye!" Ned waved his hands. 

The outside was dark already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took longer then I expected. There was a time when I thought writing fanfics are easy. Screw you past me. Anyway, thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday! The field trip day! What could possibly happen in this dull museum field trip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go. Thank you for waiting. I hope I didn't take too much time. Once again, my native language is not English, so please give me feed backs if you spot a mistake.

It was Monday. The weather was unusually nice today. Uncle Ben was at work, and Aunt May was just about to go. Penny just finished eating her cereals as the alarm clock chimed. She tossed the bowl into the sink and picked up her backpack. The bowl clanged around a few times in the sink. Peter picked up his, then he headed to the door. 

May opened the fridge. "Hey did you two pack the sandwiches?" 

"We did May." Peter answered for Penny who was busy tying her shoelaces.

"Alrighty then, have a nice day." She hugged them both tightly. Peter hugged her back grinning while Penny wriggled out shyly. She gently opened the door as they set off. Penny sighed just as they closed the door. Why did they have to go all the way to the school to ride the bus in the first place? Couldn't the bus just come by to pick students up at a nearby bus stop? The museum was actually closer to their home then the school. So why?

Everyone was already in the bus when they arrived. Even Ned arrived 5 minutes earlier. They were late. It was quite embarrassing. They were both never late for class, and Mrs Lorraine kept scolding them very loudly so everyone heard it. Peter stared at the ground as they sat in a seat behind Ned's. 

"two, four, six, eight ten....alright no ones missing. let's go." Mrs Lorraine muttered to the bus driver. "Okay, the museum we're going is......" She started lecturing about the museum although no one was actually listening to her. Everyone was busy chatting or doing facebook stuff on their phone.

Ned turned around facing them. "Dude why were you two late today?" 

Peter groaned as he glared at Penny. "Penny kept nagging me about how I poured the milk first into her cereal." 

Ned made the surprised pikachu face. There was no other word to explain his face. "You poured the milk first????"

"See! Ned's with me!" Penny grinned as she and Ned made a high five. Peter shook his head. God they were so childish. That didn't mean Peter wasn't anyway.

He shrugged. Let's change the subject. "Oh right, What do you think about the force awakens? They said that it was releasing this year." 

"Dude, we talked about that all year! I think this movie will be pretty meh, then, episode 9 will be sick. Just like the prequels."

She shook her head."Na, in the original the 1st one was the best. The prequels was the 3rd. This one would be 2nd then."

Peter snapped in. "Oh sorry, are you saying that The new hope is better then The empire strikes back?"

"Nonono, I mean, it's the start of everything."

Suddenly, Mrs Lorraine pounded the bus wall. "You three back there! STOP CHATTERING WHILE I'M TALKING!" Oh god they were in trouble. Why did it always have to be them? No one was paying attention to her lecture about some history of a museum anyway. 

Ned apologized. "Sorry Mrs Lorraine. It won't happen again." That was a lie. It definitely would happen again. 

"I'll be calling your parents if it happens again. Understand?" Penny just managed to stop herself from saying 'but our parents are dead-'. Instead she muttered with Peter and Ned "Yes Mrs Lorraine.". Mrs Lorraine just started her lecture again as the bus driver changed the gear to P. She stumbled as she grabbed her seat.The class were already in front of that museum.

The students lined up in a line of 2 at the front of the museum. This time, Ned was behind them. Mrs Lorraine handed each students the museum ticket. It looked so funny. A bunch of middle schoolers lined up in two lines at the front of a museum, handed tickets hand-in-hand by their teacher.

Mrs Lorraine lead the line as she finished handing the tickets. The students each showed their tickets to the guard one by one. It was quite a tiring job.  


The museum itself didn't seem so bad to Peter. It had a lot of sections according to the guidebook. It even had a section with a old satellite. Especially Penny loved those things. They both used to love tank army robot stuff before.

The class jolted to a hault just after Mrs Lorraine. She pointed at some old statue and started reading the information on the guide. "This statue here was made in BC....". Peter groaned, he hoped that the rest of this trip won't be like this. They had eyes. They can read by themselves.

And that moment, he felt a pinch at the back of his neck. "Ow.." He muttered under his breath. 

"What's wrong?" Penny asked him dully. Not turning her eyes from the phone.

"I think there's a bug on my neck."

She shrugged. "Call the Cesco."

"Shut up."

He tried to reach for his neck, but he drew his hand back. He didn't want to squish a bug right at his own skin. 

"Can you check?"

"Sure." How funny. He's still afraid of bugs. 

She pulled his jumper hood down to check with her one eye. Only to get bitten by the spider which just moved to her wrist. It was black, and huge. Very huge for a spider. She quickly drew her hand away and closed her eyes. Until she peeped and checked the spider was gone. 

"What is it?" Peter asked in a terrified tone. He was so trying hard to look at his neck but to not look at it directly at the same time.

"Na, It was just a spider." Wait, she knew well that her brother was afraid of bugs. Especially spiders. Would saying that a spider that just bit his neck is gone help with that? Nope. Absolutely not. He'd freak out. She'd freak out if she was him as well.

"Don't worry. It's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope I didn't screw up since I didn't write for a while. This chapter turned out to be shorter then I expected. That means this work will turn out longer then I expected. I expected this work to be 4 chapters or something. I guess it could be 5. Or even 6. As always, feel free to give me feed backs and comments, and have a wonderful day. Stay safe.
> 
> Edit : holy fuck chapter 4 is gone. I forgot saving. AAAAAAAAAA


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out about their power, and makes some choices. And of course, not all choices are right. This will all happen but let's just have some joke time for now. And after the joke time.....well.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe that we're almost there to finish the prologue. I'll leave a note about how the next works will go in the last chapter. Penny's concepts are mostly from silk and spidergwen. And of course, please tell me if my writing is bad. I could always use some advises as well. Sometimes, my writing is so bad that I wonder if any of the people who left kudos left it for an accident and couldn't retrieve it lol. Anyway, enjoy.

When they arrived at their apartment, everything didn't seem so bad. The field trip just managed to be in the maginot line of okay, it was boring, but the museum itself really wasn't that bad. The spider bite didn't hurt that much at all as well. 

Peter held out his hand.

Penny stared at it. "What?"

He sighed."The key."

"Oh right." She swayed her hand around in her pocket. "Here you go dumbass."

The door creaked open. Neither May or Ben was home. Penny thumped her bag beside the bed just as they entered the room and crawled up to her bunk. Peter laid down on his. They heard the ticking sound of the clock outside their room. This was so awkward. And boring.

Peter started. "I'm sorry but did you just call me 'dumbass'?"

"No."

"You did."

"Yeah I mean you are."

He scoffed back. "At least I'm better then you."

"There says the kid who always dug down in minecraft." She stared at him under her bunk.

He shrugged. "You don't deserve to say that. You always said 'laser sword' instead of lightsaber."

Penny groaned. "Yeah I was stupid before but that doesn't mean you're not." Peter smirked at her response. 

"We'll see about that." He said.

Penny grinned wider then ever. "Don't regret. No phones." 

"Yep, no phones."

Peter cleared his throat. "15063 x 52?"

Penny frowned. Was he joking? "783276. 783276 squared?"

It's freakin human calculator battle now. "613521292176. Probability of human hit by falling bird poop?" Oh this was fun.

Penny sighed. "Earth's radius is 6378 km, and there have to be a person who's on the exact location of a falling bird poop's landing spot. A human feet divided by the Earth's surface area is 9.80392156 x 10^(-16). And the most highest flying bird...yes, Rüppell's vulture's maximum flying height is 11274 m. The active area of birds on the globe is 5770376483.85838 km, and the probability of bird pooping within that cube range are 5.47075292 x 10^(-11). By multiplying those two, the probability of a person getting hit by a falling bird poop is 5.36348325 x 10^(-26). Question, how can you shoot a ball exactly into a 35 m distance basketball net?" 

Peter shrugged. " A ball moves like an arc. Put the person shooting in y=x^2's point, (0,0). The distance between the person and the net is 35 m. The arc is completely bilateral symmetrical and the maximum x coordinate is 17.5 m. Before calculating the y coordinate, the basketball's best velocity is 76 km/h and 22 degree angle. 76 km/h is 21.38889 m/s, times angle sin22 gives the speed of 8.0124 m/s. If I use speed acceleration to figure out it's maximum height in meters, I get speed 8.0124/gravity acceleration 9.8=0.817s. Since the velocity, time, and speed is out, plug it into S=V0*t + [a(t^2)], so it would be 8.0124 x 0.817 + 1/2 x 9.8 x 0,817^2=9.8168269 m. Therefore the maximum point is (17.5, 9.8168269). If these points are plugged into a vertex form, the equation would be y=(x-17.5)^2 + 9.8168269, because the parabola is facing downwards, it's y= -(x-17.5)^2 + 9.8168269. The 'a' is a variable, the slope. Plug it in (0,0) and it gives a=9.8/[(-17.5)^2] so a 0.03205494498. Therefore y=-0.0325494498*(x-17.5)^2 + 9.8168269, and this is the perfect parabola to shoot in a 35 m distance basketball net. Here's one more, Fluorine?"

"F"

"Uranium?"

"U"

"Carbon?"

"C" Penny saw where this was going.

"Potassium?"

"K." They both burst into laughter. This was hilarious. Penny rolled around on her bed while clenching her stomach. Jesus, this wasn't supposed to be funny this much. It was a dad joke! They should definitely tell Ned about this. Peter laughed while covering his face with his pillow upside down. "You won." Penny still hummed bits of laughter. She looked outside the window. God, the sun was setting already? They should have dinner. But they both didn't have enough energy to go to 7 eleven. Penny thought for a while.

"Hey Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"We still have that sandwich in our bag right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Let's just have that for dinner."

Peter agreed. "Absolutely. Let's just tell May and Ben that we ate noodles then." He wasn't that hungry anyway.

"Okay."

Penny leaped down her bunk. More carefully this time. Then she unzipped her and Peter's bag and rustled around for the sandwich. Peter helped in. They soon found two brown paper bags with a quite soggy pickle sandwich each inside. Penny sat on the ground and took a big bite. Peter took quick normal bites while staring at Penny anxiously. She took so big bites that it wasn't weird if she choked. She soon ate it all in 3 bites. Peter was just finishing it. 

"Hey did we have homework today?" Penny asked. 

Peter gulped his last bit of sandwich down and answered. "No. Mrs Lorraine didn't say anything about homework." 

"Does that mean we can sleep now?" She gazed at the ground.

"Really? It's 7pm!" 

"I don't know..then just laying on the bed." She crawled back up to her bunk. Peter sunk into his as well. He just started surfing on twitter when he heard faint snores. Penny was asleep. At 7 pm. What the fuck. She wasn't even wearing pajamas, she was just wearing the same hoodie and jeans she wore today. And yet she's sleeping? Yeah sure......actually, Peter felt a little dozy as well. A few minutes of sleep won't hurt right? Peter yawned and closed his eyes. 

When Peter opened his eyes, it was Tuesday. Everything was so...weird. It felt like that giant bell in a church that is always ringing at sunday was chiming multiple times in his head. Somehow, he managed to call Penny. 

"Penny!!!!" He heard grunts and rustles from the bunk above him. 

Penny banged her feet a few times in the blanket. "Jesus fuck let me sleep! It's like 3 am!"

"I don't feel so good." Sorry what? That's the reason you literally screamed at dawn?

Penny laughed sarcastically. "Oh good for you. That means you don't have to go to school today." Peter didn't answer. Oh. He wasn't joking. Penny poped her head on the sidesill of her bunk. 

"You alright?" She asked worryingly.He didn't move. Oh god. Did she have to call Ben and May? What the hell is wrong with him? Is he getting a heart attack? Is he getting stroke? Nonono it can't be stroke. Is he paralyzed? Is he-

Peter groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. "shut the curtains..." As soon as Peter finished his words, Penny crawled over to the window and closed the curtains.

"Better?" Peter nodded. He rolled left and right in his blanket trying to find his phone to check the time. But just as he rolled left, he rolled too much and fell with a quite big noise. As he fell, he felt a sudden certain kind of shock. No, more like a scream coming out from his glossopharyngeal nerve system. He screamed as loud as he could. Penny flinched and jumped down with a frightened look. Peter shrieked. Then she cupped his mouth and hugged him tight.

Penny didn't know how to sooth people, she was not a therapist! All she could do was imitating what her mom did before. "It's okay...shush Peter. What"s wrong?"

Peter started to gain back his rationality. "I really don't know..It's like my body is warning me about danger but too sensitively." That was the best explanation he could think of. She made that hmm sound. Weird. 

She looked around for her phone to check the time. Also why his glossopharyngeal nerve system was going nuts. She was pretty sure he didn't do anything wrong to affect it. His appetite seemed normal considering the first symptom of a damaged nerve is losing the appetite. Peter turned his head around and pointed at the top bunk. Her phone on her bunk. It felt more annoying then usual that she had to climb all the way up there just to check the time. God I wish the force was real. Actually, what if it is? She flicked her brown hair around and held out her hand and fingers towards her phone. Peter frowned at her. What are you, Luke Skywalker? She shrugged while grinning sarcastically. I'm just practicing for Halloween. And just that moment, webs shot from her fingertips and stuck to the phone. What the fuck. She instinctively pulled her hand towards her and the phone got dragged along the way. She caught it with her other hand midair. And stared at it with Peter. She turned her phone on. It was 4 am. 

Penny kept biting her fingernails after she saw the webs..? shooting out of her fingers while her brother just crawled up in a blanket and stared at her frightenedly. She finally stood up and held out her hand. "Okay to go outside?" Peter nodded slowly. He brushed the blankets off and headed towards the roof with Penny. They tested a few things on the roof. It appeared that Peter and Penny both had super strength as well. Although Peter's was quite a lot stronger then Penny. Peter also had the......super sense? that was driving him nuts a few minutes ago. Penny had a bit of that as well. Hers didn't go nuts as Peter's because it was a bit murky. And Penny, she was able to shoot webs from her fingertips, and camouflagh when she was on her web. That didn't mean she was truly invisible though, anyone could spot her if they looked carefully where she was hiding. Peter also can stick to walls with his hands and feet. It was epic. They actually had super powers. Penny ghostly stared at her hands for a few minutes.

"Peter?" Peter slowly turned his head. 

"Why?"

"How do you think we got this power?" Peter shrugged. How could he know? Wait, Penny shoots web thingies from her fingers and Peter can stick to walls...also the powers just happened after the field trip. Wait...... 

"The spider bite." Penny frowned at his response. 

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, nothing else could've done that. If the spider bite actually did that, most of our powers make sense."

"I mean it does...but that's just weird. We were bitten by spiders dozens of time before, why now?" 

"I don't know. It's dead so we can't find out anyway." It was still so weird. There was absolutely no reason for them to have this power. And nobody told them what they should do afterwards. They couldn't just post 'Hey we got superpowers what should we do?' on Twitter or Reddit. They had to figure it out by themselves. Plus there was still one basic question left. 

"Are we gonna tell this to Ben and May?" Penny asked. This was the simplest yet the most hard question they faced. What they chose here could change both of their lives forever. Peter shrugged yet still agonizing over it. Penny laid down beside him and imagined all the possibilities. What would happen if we tell Ben and May? What if we don't? Will we regret it? Will I regret it? Time just kept passing by. Peter spoke first. 

"What do you think?" 

Penny stuttered a bit. "I..think that we shouldn't tell Ben. Nor May. We can do well with hiding it if you just learn to control your...senses. And..I just want to live a normal life. I don't want to be involved in some people dying situation if possible. Not again." 

Peter nodded. "Same with me." His sister raised an eyebrow up. Oh really?

"Then why did you ask me first?"

"I just wanted to know if you think the same as me." 

Penny shrugged with the 'I don't know what the hell I should respond to that' face. "Sure..Then this is just between ourselves. Okay?"

Peter nodded. "Okay." Penny smiled back and stood up as she shook the dirt off her jeans. 

"Alright, then let's go to that 7 eleven now." Peter said. Penny trotted alongside him.

Suddenly, she gasped quietly. "I left the money in our room."

Peter rolled his eyes around. "So did I." They both headed back to their home. Down the stairs, through the corridor, to the door on the left side at the very end. Peter opened the door silently and Penny closed the door carefully behind him, just as usual. Now they just had to tip toe back to their room without waking Ben or Ma-.....shit... Uncle Ben was on the couch, sipping his coffee while staring at his niece and nephew at the door whom was supposed to be asleep in their room but just walked through the front door. At half past 5. He slowly rose from his seat and pulled his stunned looking niece and nephew to the kitchen table. He sat back in the seat across them and locked his fingers together. 

"Now, who can explain to me why you two were outside at half past 5 in the morning?" Peter and Penny looked at each other desperately. We shouldn't tell him about our powers. But then how do we explain it? Ben waited silently. Penny started first after sharing a last glance.

"Um....Peter said he felt sick at 5 am, so I decided to stroll outside with him. We were about to head to 7 eleven to buy a drink for him or something but we didn't bring the money. So we headed back home." Peter slightly pretended that he felt sick during her talk by biting his lips and making uncomfortable facial expressions. He did feel sick like a 30 minutes ago. Uncle Ben sighed and looked at Penny.

"You should've called us." He said. 

Peter replied by replying the actual truth. "We just didn't want to worry you." Uncle Ben clenched his mouth as he heard the response. He stood up and pulled on his jacket.

"C'mon, Lets go to 7 eleven." Penny's face brightened. Uncle Ben continued. "And don't hesitate to tell me or May if you have a problem or something to worry about. We could worry, but that doesn't mean it's necessarily bad or that's because of you. Peter, Penny, we love you. And we don't want you two feeling bad because of it." They both nodded silently. Uncle Ben patted them on the shoulders gently and opened the door. He left a note for Aunt May on the kitchen table that they were going for a quick snack, and that Peter should probably rest today. 

They all bought a few things at 7 eleven. Uncle Ben bought a few beer with some nacho chips, Peter just had a coke, and Penny bought a chocolate milk with a glazed donut. The three all sat on a bench nearby and chatted while eating. Which was mostly about how the heck Penny knew a most highest flying bird, and how Peter solved a perfect parabola to shoot a basket ball into a 35 m net. That was until, a alarm went off in a building nearby. It wasn't a fire alarm, it was a security alarm. And there was a bank inside that. Uncle Ben handed them his phone. 

"Here, call the police." Peter did what he was told. Meanwhile, Uncle Ben was heading to the bank. 

Penny tried to stop him. "But-"

"Peter, Penny, listen. I saw people inside there. Just before the security alarm. We can't just wait until the cops come, someone could be dying."

Peter looked at Penny. "Then we could go with you."

"No. You two are just teenagers. I don't want to put you in danger. Look, I have a gun Peter. A gun. I can help those people inside." Penny hesitated. If we tell him about our powers, then we can help him. But then we would have to tell him about our powers. She glanced at Peter. He had the same problem as her. Maybe Uncle Ben could actually be the hero without their help. Peter hesitated until the very last moment. The police will be coming soon, so it wont hurt for Uncle Ben to just check for casualties. We don't know whether it's that dangerous or not. And someone else might be strong and has a gun as well. Why do we have to do it?

"We... could just wait until someone else shows up. Why do you have to do it?" 

Uncle Ben held a smile in his face. "Great power comes great responsibility." Then he headed to the building. All they could do was staring the back of his figure drifting further away.

They should've stopped him. They should've helped him, even though they had to tell him about their powers. When they realized this, Uncle Ben wasn't part of the world anymore. And neither of them expected they would be attending another funeral. Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I couldn't manage to update until the cutline. I just couldn't finish it with a slow story progress. The next chapter would probably the last one, and I really hope my writing has improved. Since the next work will be civil war. I mean, it did improve then my first work. Please don't look it up. It's cringe, corny and bad written. Thinking twice, I don't think I improved that much. It's still my second work anyway. I'll inform more things about the next works in this series in the next chapter.  
> And I'm sorry if my writing is bad. I try to write better everyday but I don't think it's working that much. I chose a series type to write because I wanted to see myself grow every chapter. Actually, it only caused massive embarrassment every time I read my first work. Maybe I should delete it. Plus, the math equation parts are from my sister's mathematics book, and YouTube. Have a wonderful day.


	5. I'm so so sorry. Really.

Guys, I'm sorry but this work might be deleted. My little sister got infected. Wish me luck.


End file.
